This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Various surgical procedures may include the use of a rod to interconnect bones and/or various types of surgical implants. For example, a surgical procedure performed on a spine may require the use of a spinal rod to interconnect at least two vertebrae, or to connect a vertebra to a spinal implant. Some surgical procedures require the use of multiple rods. Various systems and methods have been developed for interconnecting multiple rods during a surgical procedure, including systems and methods for interconnecting multiple rods in an end-to-end or parallel configuration. While placing and interconnecting multiple rods in a connector during a surgical procedure, it may be desirable to adjust a distance between the rods and/or a distance between the connector and the rod. Additionally, it may be desirable to have a connector that can be coupled with curved rods, to adequately match patient anatomy.
While known spinal rod systems have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant arts remains.